narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Melissa
, Barrier: Canopy Method Formation, Barrier Encampment Method, Body Elimination, Body Flame Technique, Chakra Enhancing Technique, Body Flicher Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Ephemeral, Eye Mind Reading, Interrogation Genjutsu, Mental Barricades, Scroll Communication Technique, Silent Killing, Summoning Technique(Sharks), Samurai Sabre Technique, Flying Swallow, Rupture, , Black Lightning Chidori, Chidori Current, Chidori Senbon, Chidori Sharp Spear, Kirin, Lariat, Liger Bomb, Lightning Beast Running Technique, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Oppression Horizontal, Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop, Lightning Release Armor, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar, Lighting Release: Lightning Rod, Lightning Release Shadow Clone, Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, Lightning Transmission, Telegram Flash, Iron Sand Drizzle, Iron Sand Gathering Assault, Iron Sand World Method, Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades, Magnet Release: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral, Magnet Release: Iron Halo, Magnet Release: Lightning God Self, Shield of Gold Dust, Healing Power , Hiding In Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Shark Dance, Water Prison Technique, Water Replacement, A Thousand Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Gunshot, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Water Mirror Technique, Water Release: Rising Water Slicer, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Water Release: Tearing Torrent, Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, , Bite!, Frog Kata, Frog Strike, Roar!, Sage Art: Gate of the Great God, Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation, Sage Art: White Rage Technique, Shark Sage Mode, Slash!, Starch Syrup Gun, , Arhat Fist, Daytime Tiger, Disturbance Taijutsu, Drunken Fist, Dynamic Entry, Eight Gates, Evening Elephant Front Lotus, Leaf Gale, Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Leaf Whirlwind, Morning Peacock, One-Man Front Lotus Reverse Lotus, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Strong Fist, Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind |tools= Cleaver Sword Family Armor, Gold Dust, Hammer, Iron Sand, Liquid Mercury, Magnet Disc }} Background Appearance Melissa wears a shining suit of armor, that covers the very feminine form beneath the suit. Due to that, the suit gives her a tomboyish look, that often causes people to make rude comments. She has a pair of chocolate eyes, ones that can give a gaze that makes it seem like she is staring daggers. Upon the small of her waist, there is a large blade that most call a type of cleaver blade, although not like the normal kind that people see. Upon her head there are short brown tresses of hair, which she usually has a white flower within her hair. The flower helps bring out the feminine features hidden within her face. Hidden within the back of her armor are two large pockets that contain her Iron Sand and Gold Dust, which she can easily access. Melissa is always under the influence of a henge, unless stated otherwise, that allows her to pass as a man. This henge is not dispersed upon being hit and takes no concentration or chakra for Mel to maintain once it is active. Personality Melissa is hard to read. Although she is one of the nicest and sweetest people around, some say they think she has a darker side to her. Her fighting spirit is often commented on, since she almost never turns down a good fight. Category:Female